


호기심은 해골을 건드린다

by Taezisae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taezisae/pseuds/Taezisae





	1. Chapter 1

'넌 제멋대로니까.'

 

아. 꿈을 꿔도 이런 지랄맞은 꿈을. 나도 모르게 앞머리를 헝클어뜨리면서 욕지기를 내뱉었다.

그리고 다시 창밖을 바라보며 얼음이 반쯤 녹은 카페라떼를 한 모금 마셨다. 꿈은 참 개떡같은데

햇살이 이리도 맑은 게 꼭 하늘이 나를 놀려먹는 것만 같았다.

도망치듯 휴학했다. 누구보다 친했던 친구와 누구보다 사랑했던 애인이 눈이 맞고 배가 맞았다는,

싸구려 드라마도 채용하지 않을 것 같은 일 때문에. 그것이 다른 사람에게 일어났다면 피식 웃고 말았겠지. 

그리고 다들 학교에 가고 직장에 가는 시간에 한적한 카페에서 커피를 마시고 있지도 않겠지.

 

'개새끼들. 피임 실패해서 발이나 묶여라.'

 

쪽-카페라떼를 한 모금 마신 뒤 창밖을 바라본다. 창 밖 인적이 드문 길거리에서 어린아이만한

작은 해골이 핫도그를 팔고있다. 한참을 지켜보지만 손님은 없고 해골은 햇살 아래에서 꾸벅꾸벅 존다.

창 밖의 파란 하늘과 전봇대, 지나가는 학생들 사이로 보였던 노점상 하나. 그리고 그 노점상에 앉은 존재.

그림으로 그린 것 같은 평화롭고 소박한 풍경이다.

 

"정말 세상 모르고 자네....."

 

초등학생 저학년 정도 밖으로 밖에 안 보이는 작은 해골. 그러나 죽어서 부패한 해골이나 

모형같은 게 아니라, 엄연히 살아있는 생명체. 

최근 결계가 깨진 지하에서 지상으로 올라온 괴물 들 중 하나라고 하던데, 몇 번을 봐도 

저 기이한 모양새는 통 적응이 안 된다. 오래 산 것도 아닌데 지금까지 당연하다고 여긴 인간의 가치관이 쉴 세 없이 흔들린다.

 

"알 게 뭐람."

 

카페라떼를 쭉 마신 뒤 빨대로 남은 얼음과 바닥에 남은 커피를 휘젓는다. 그리고 핸드폰을 들어

창 밖의 해골의 잠든 모습을 조준한 뒤 한 장 찍어본다. 날씨가 좋아서 그런가, 오늘은 특히 사진이 꽤 잘 찍혔다.

그 찍은 사진을 전용 폴더로 옮기니 사진 양이 장난 아니란 걸 다시 한 번 깨닫는다.

 

"꽤 많이 찍었네."

 

시작은 '인터넷 사이트에 자랑이나 해볼까?' 라는 생각으로 사진을 찍은 것이었다. 지금까지

염소나 개나 고양이 같은 동물 모습의 괴물만 물리도록 봤고, 저렇게 사람과 흡사한 괴물은

드문 것 같으니 나름 인터넷 상에서 화제가 되지 않을까 싶은 호기심이었다.

하지만 집에 와서 사진을 올리려던 때, 안 그래도 명예훼손이다 뭐다 시끄러운 판국에 사진 한 번

잘못 올렸다가 구설수에 휘말리는 게 아닐까 하는 두려움이 밀려왔었다. 간간히 괴물과 인간이

시비가 붙었다는 글로 시끄럽던 참이었으니까. 그래서 컴퓨터로 옮긴 사진들을 전부 지운 뒤 

마지막으로 핸드폰의 사진을 지우려던 그 순간이었다.

 

"ㅡ"

 

왜 하필 그 때 사진을 유심히 쳐다본 걸까? 왜 하필 그 때 사진이 기막히게 잘 찍혔던 걸까?

햇살과 낡은 콘크리트와 파란 하늘이 어우러진 평화로운 풍경에서, 어째서 그 해골은 그렇게나

평온한 얼굴을 한 상태로 사진에 찍혔던 걸까?

차마 핸드폰의 사진을 지우지 못하고 '거기 계속 있을까?'라는 생각으로 다음 날도, 또 다음 날도

같은 장소, 같은 자리에 자리를 잡고 바깥을 구경했다. 그리고 그런 내 걱정이 무색하게도

그 해골은 같은 곳에서 항상 노점상을 차리고 꾸벅꾸벅 졸 뿐이었다. 어디 집 안에 있다가 적당히

나온 듯 매일 똑같은 후드티를 입고 슬리퍼를 신은 체.

가끔 손님이 올 때 느긋느긋한 손짓으로 핫도그를 파는 것을 제외하면, 그 해골은 언제나 꾸벅 꾸벅

졸 뿐이었다. 이따금 키 큰 해골이 와서(가족이었을까?) 뭐라 말하는 것 같기도 했지만....

어쨌거나 비가 심하게 오는 날을 제외하면 해가 질 때까지 해골은 제 자리를 지킬 뿐이었다.

나도 몇 번 핫도그를 사러 갔는데, 열 번도 넘게 사줬거늘 매번 똑같은 태도로 일관하는 게

알면서 모르는 척 하는건지 정말 모르는 건지 도통 알 수가 없는 노릇이었다. 항상 웃는 저 입은

경련도 일어나지 않나보다. 역시 괴물은 다른 건가.

 

"오늘도 저렇게 졸고 있고 말이지."

 

그렇게 한 결 같은 해골이 뭐가 볼 게 있다고 지켜보는 나도 참 할 짓이 없긴 없구나. 

씁쓸한 마음에 카페라떼를 마저 마신다. 달콤한 시럽 맛이 씁쓸한 커피와 섞여 절묘하기 그지 없다.

아. 커피가 바닥을 드러내면서 빨대에서 공기 빠지는 소리만 난다.

 

"그러면 슬슬 가볼까."

 

자리에서 일어나려던 순간, 언제나 같았고 앞으로도 변할 것 없을 것 같던 풍경이 일그러지고 있었다.

다 마신 커피잔을 들고 일어서려던 나는 그 자리에 굳어 멍하니 창 밖을 바라봤다.

해골의 노점상 주변에 험상궂게 생긴 사람 몇 몇이 빙 둘러싸고 있었다. 딱 봐도 넓어보이는 어깨와

짧게 깎은 머리. 그리고 우락부락한 체격. 핫도그를 사먹으러 온 손님이라고 하기엔....어...좀.....

자리를 정리하고 카페를 빠져나와 주차된 자동차 뒤로 간다. 그리고 빼꼼 고개를 내민 다음 해골과

어깨 넓은 형님들을 구경한다. 다른 사람들도 지나가면서 힐끔힐끔 쳐다보긴 했지만 휘말릴까봐 겁이 났는지,

빠른 걸음으로 자리를 뜨곤 했다.

 

"괴물이라 잘 모르나? 인간 세계에선 장사를 하려면 자릿세를 내야한다고."

 

괴물한테까지 자릿세를 뜯는다니....어떤 의미로는 정말 용감하다고 해야하나. 아니면 그냥 돈귀신이 씌인 건가.

안 그래도 조그만 해골은 덩치들에 가려져 이젠 거의 보이지 않는 상태였다.

신고라도 하는 게 나으려나? 그런데 경찰이 바로 출동해주려나? 하지만 저대로 냅뒀다가 뭔 일이라도 터지면.....

그렇게 생각하며 핸드폰을 만지작하는 사이, 돌연 뭔가가 허공으로 뭔가 날아오르더니 곧 땅 위에 닿을락말락한 상태로 멈춰선다.

 

"어....?"

 

몰래 숨어서 본다는 것도 잊어버리고 나도 모르게 멍한 소리를 내뱉었다. 잘못 본 게 아닐까 싶었으나,

땅에 떨어졌던 것이 다시 하늘로 치솟는 광경은 다시 한 번 더 일어나고 있었다. 그리고 뭔가에 홀린 듯

그 광경을 핸드폰 카메라에 담기 시작했다.

적어도 내 두 배는 될 것 같은 덩치의 남자가 헬륨풍선마냥 하늘로 둥실 떠오르고 있었다. 그리고 곧

땅에 내팽개쳐지는 게 아닌가. 다른 남자들 역시 당황해하는 사이 앞의 남자와 같이 하늘로 치솟더니

앞의 남자와 같이 땅 위로 아슬아슬하게 떠오르는 게 아닌가.

 

"!"

 

그들이 하늘로 치솟으면서 작은 해골이 모습을 드러냈는데, 평상시 감고 있다가 떠진 눈에선

푸른색 빛이 감돌고 있었다. 도깨비불같은 그 빛이 번뜩일 때마다 해골은 손을 위아래로 흔들었고,

그럴 때마다 남자들은 하늘로 치솟았다가 땅으로 꺼졌다가를 쉴 세 없이 반복했다.

 

"으아아아악! 누가, 누가 좀!!"

 

덩치에 어울리지 않게 놀이기구 탄 계집애마냥 꽥꽥되는 소리가 허공을 가득 채운다. 하지만

해골은 몇 번이나 손을 흔들면서 남자들을 풍선 다루듯 휘저었고, 남자들이 비명조차 못 지르고

축 늘어지고 나서야 손짓을 멈췄다.

 

"회전하는 지구'본'에 올라탄 기분이지?"

 

해골이 어깨를 으쓱하며 윙크를 하는 사이, 남자들은 혼비백산하며 달아나기 시작했다. 해골은 웃음을 뱉으며

'오늘 장사는 글러먹었네'라고 중얼거리며 노점상을 정리하기 시작했다. 

별 일 없이 끝났네. 작게 한숨을 쉬며 자리를 뜨려던 순간이었다.

 

'삑-!'

"...어?"

"?!"

 

요란한 소리를 낸 핸드폰 화면에는 '용량이 꽉 찼습니다.'라는 경고성 메세지가 뜸과 동시에 동영상 촬영을 마친다는

안내문이 같이 떴다. 그 소리에 해골이 뒤로 돌아서면서 이쪽을 바라봤고, 지금까지 한 번도 마주치지 않았던

그 눈동자와 내 눈동자가 처음으로 마주치고 말았다.

해골이 뭐라 소리치기도 전에 냅다 달리기 시작했다. 혹시라도 저 해골이 쫓아와서 아까 그 남자들처럼

나를 허공에 내팽개칠까봐, 중간에 신발이 한 짝 벗겨지는 것도 아랑곳않고 달리고 달리고 또 달렸다.

한참을 달려 집 근처에 왔을 때 내 꼴은 가관도 아니었다. 아까 벗겨져서 사라진 신발 한 짝. 흙투성이가 된 양말.

바람에 엉망진창으로 흩어진 머리카락. 땀이 찬 탓에 등에 달라붙은 셔츠. 그 와중에도 핸드폰은 놓치지 않겠다고

세게 움켜쥔 탓에 손은 아프고 땀으로 축축한 상태였다.

가쁜 숨을 몰아쉬며 핸드폰을 조심스레 확인해본다. 그리고 갤러리에 들어가 아까 찍은 동영상을 확인해본다.

말로만 들었지 처음 눈으로 본 괴물들의 마법은 상상 이상이었다. 인간이 종이 인형이 되버린 것 같은 압도적인 힘의 차이.

언제나 잠들어있던 해골의 다른 얼굴.....몇 번을 돌려봐도 두근거림이 멈추지 않고 심장소리만 귓가에 울린다.

하지만 그 두근거림이 가시고 나자 타고 남은 재처럼 찝찝함이 새로 생겨난다. 그 해골이 이젠 그 자리에

머무르지 않을지도 모른다는 막연한 불안감.

 

'이젠 못 보는 게 아닐까.'

 

마법으로 인간을 휘저은 걸 보였으니 다른 곳으로 가버릴지도 모르는 상황이었다. '해골 관찰'이라는 나름의

즐거움이 사라지는 건 아쉽지만, 그렇다고 그 해골이 사라지는 걸 막을 방법도 딱히 없었다.

괜히 찍은 걸까? 내가 동영상만 찍지 않았다면, 그 해골은 계속 그 자리에 있을테고 나도 계속 그 해골을

볼 수 있을텐데. 갑자기 몸에서 힘이 쭉 빠지는 느낌이다. 아무리 생각해도 이건 실수다.

일단 내일 다시 한 번 그 장소에 가보자. 어딘가로 떠났다면 할 수 없지만, 만약.... 그 자리에

계속 있다면....

 

"....아, 모르겠다."

 

그렇게 중얼거리며 긴장이 풀려 후들거리는 다리를 이끌고 집으로 들어간다. 행여나 핸드폰을 놓칠까, 손에 꽉 쥐고.


	2. Chapter 2

기대와 불안감을 동시에 품고 카페로 발걸음을 옮긴다. 대학교에 오기 위해 면접을 봤던 그 때 이후로

이렇게 긴장감이 돌았던 적이 있었을까. 아, 한 번 있었군. 그 망할 년하고 소개팅했던 날.

쓸데없는 걸 떠올리는 바람에 속에서 뭐가 끓어오르는 게 느껴졌다. 길바닥에 있던 돌맹이를 

걷어찼지만, 시원하게 날아가는 돌맹이와 다르게 내 마음은 답답하기만 하다.

카페 앞에 도착해보니 언제나 골목길을 지키고 있던 노점상은 보이지 않았다. 대신 평소에 꾸벅 꾸벅

졸기만 하던 키 작은 해골이 벽에 기대어 말없이 서있을 뿐이었다. 어떻게 말을 걸지? 

아니 그 전에 저 해골이 나를 공격하는 건 아닐까? 아니 어쩌면 어제 내 얼굴을 못 봤을 수도 있잖아. 

그냥 무시하고 카페에 들어가서 평소처럼 지켜볼까?

여러가지 생각에 머리가 복잡해지고 있는 와중에 해골이 그 짧은 다리로 총총 뛰어오듯 이쪽으로 오더니 

내 앞에서 정확하게 멈춰섰다.

 

"...."

 

가까이서 보니 생각보다 어려보이지 않는다는 것에 놀랐다. 괴물이라 나이를 정확하게 짐작할 순 없었지만,

나랑 동갑이거나 혹은 그 이상일 수도 있겠단 생각이 들었다. 멀리서 봤을 땐 키가 작아서 나보다 

어릴 줄 알았는데....

해골은 고개를 들어 나를 뚫어지게 쳐다봤다. 새카만 눈구멍 속에 둥둥 떠다니는 흰 눈동자가 요리조리

굴러다니며 나를 보는 것이 여간 부담스러운 게 아니었다.

 

"인간. 어제 봤지?"

"...."

"사진도 찍어갔지?"

"...."

"응?"

 

미치겠다. 이걸 뭐라 대답해야 하는 거지? 나를 알아보고 다가와서 묻는다는 건 이미 다 안다는 거잖아.

어제 그 깡패들처럼 날 허공으로 날려버리려나? 아니면 쥐도 새도 모르게 묻어버리려나?

그런 내 표정을 읽기라도 했는지 해골이 어깨를 으쓱하며 한쪽 눈을 감았다.

 

"저기, 난 널 어제 그 인간들처럼 날려버릴 생각은 없다고. 서로 '골'치 아프고 싶진 않잖아?"

 

내가 계속 대답을 안 해서 그런지 해골이 점점 말이 많아진다. 잠깐 대화를 하자던가, 아니면 식사라도

하지 않겠냐는 등 쉴 세 없이 내 주변을 왔다갔다하며 말을 건다. 

그래도 내가 아무 대답도 안 하자 해골이 점점 식은땀을 흘리기 시작한다. 어제 그 조폭들도 상처는 전혀

입지 않았고, 겁만 주려고 한 거지 해칠 생각은 전혀 없었다....온갖 해명과 회유가 왔다갔다하지만

그 어떠한 말도 한 귀로 들어와 한 귀로 흘러나온다. 지금 중요한 건 해골이 날 설득하느냐 마느냐가 아니다.

 

'이거 어쩌면....'

 

마른 침을 삼킨다. 그 영상이 내 손에 있는 한 이 해골은 내게 어떻게든 잘 보이려고 애쓸거다. 비록 다치지

않았다곤 해도, 괴물이 마법으로 인간을 위협했단 사실은 반괴물주의자들에게 좋은 먹잇감이 되겠지.

그 때문에 괴물들도 인간 앞에선 최대한 마법을 사용하지 않으려 노력중이고. 기껏 지상으로 올라왔는데 

다시 지하로 쫓겨나고 싶진 않을테니.

 

"....아무리 말해도 듣지 않는군."

 

해골은 말하는 걸 멈추고 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다. 그리고는 '그 꼬맹이보다 더 말이 없는 사람은 처음이야.'

라고 중얼거리며 고개를 숙이며 슬리퍼를 신은 제 발을 쳐다보는 것이었다.

어떻게 반응하는지 볼까? 그렇게 생각하며 주머니에서 핸드폰을 꺼낸 뒤 여길 보라고 해골을 불렀다.

해골은 화들짝 놀라며 손을 뻗었지만 키가 저렇게 작은 데 닿을리가 없지. 재빨리 핸드폰을 주머니에 넣고

쭈그려앉아 해골과 눈높이를 맞춘다.

 

"괴물이 인간을 위협했다고 하면....과연 다른 인간들은 어떤 반응을 보일까?"

 

순식간에 해골의 눈동자가 사라지면서 새카만 눈덩이만 보인다. 그 때문에 깜짝 놀라서 뒤로 자빠질 뻔했지만,

애써 아무렇지 않은 척하며 해골의 머리에 손을 얹어본다.

 

"물론 나도 골치 아픈 일은 싫어."

 

가슴이 두근거린다. 지금의 난 상대방의 약점을 손에 쥐고 상대방 위에 서있는 상태다. 만화나 드라마에선

흔히 볼 수 있어도, 현실에선 좀처럼 일어날 수 없는 일이 일어나고 있다. 긴장감이 감돌면서도 내 마음대로 

뭔가 할 수 있단 생각이 뒤섞여 묘한 느낌이 든다.

 

"그러니까....어...."

 

갑자기 목구멍에 뭔가 걸린 것처럼 턱 막힌다. 해골은 불안한 얼굴을 하며 내가 무슨 말을 할지 기다리는 눈치다. 

 

"....잠깐 우리 집에 올 수 있어?"

 

튀어나온 말은 꼭 짝사랑하는 소녀가 좀 더 과감하게 말하지 못하고 결국 어물쩌물 넘어간 느낌과도 비슷했다. 

내가 말해놓고도 정말 어이가 없어 나도 모르게 헛웃음을 내뱉었고, 눈 앞의 괴물도 약간 황당한 듯 눈을 동그랗게 뜬다.

해골은 알겠다고 고개를 끄덕였고 나는 마침 다리가 저릴 지경이라 재빨리 일어난 뒤 집으로 향했다.

이따금 해골이 잘 쫓아오는지 쳐다보면 해골은 아무 생각도 없는 것처럼 내 뒤를 졸졸 쫓아오고 있었는데,

그 광경이 볼만했는지 길을 가던 인간이나 괴물들의 시선이 쿡쿡 등을 찔러왔다.

어찌어찌 집에 도착한 뒤 해골을 안으로 들인다. 요 며칠 전에 청소를 해서 다행이란 생각을 하며

뭐 마실거냐고 물어본다. 해골은 어깨를 으쓱하며 힘없이 웃을 뿐이었다. 그렇다면 그런 너에겐 콜라가 제격이지.

 

"콜라 먹으면 '뼈'가 녹는데 말이지."

 

삼시 세끼 24시간 콜라만 먹는 거 아니면 그렇게 되지도 않으니까 그냥 마셔라. 게다가 불만스럽게 말해놓고 

그렇게 잘 마시는 건 또 뭐야.

해골은 다 마신 컵을 식탁 위에 내려놓은 뒤 다시 거실로 돌아와 벽에 기대어 앉았다. 그리고 제 버릇 남 못 주는지

나른한 표정으로 하품을 하면서도, 용케 잠들지 않고 나를 향해 고개를 돌린다.

 

"여기까지 오라고 한 이유가 콜라 하나 주자고 하는 건 아니겠지."

"...."

"이를 악 물고 있네. 마치 '뼈'가 으스러질 것 처럼."

 

한참을 가만히 있었다. 여러가지 생각으로 머리가 복잡한 탓이다. 살짝 밀려오는 짜증에 머리를 벅벅 긁으며 

한숨을 깊게 쉰 다음 해골을 보고 따라오라고 하자, 해골이 나를 따라 방으로 들어온다. 

그 다음 침대 위로 올라가라고 하자 해골의 입가가 살짝 경직되는 걸 봤다. 

 

"너 설마...."

"...."

"너, 미쳤구나?"

"알아."

"...."

"또라이같고, 병신 같고, 미친 거 안다고."

 

그 날, 너무나 소중했던 친구와 애인이 살을 섞은 걸 본 그 날 이후로 더 이상 사람이 사람같지 않게 되었다.

사람만 보면 들끓던 성욕도 거짓말처럼 막혀버리는 것이었다. 몸 속에 쌓이면서도 배출되지 않는 답답함에 

막말로 빡촌까지 가봤지만, 입구에 들어선 순간 느껴지는 지독한 혐오감에 도망치듯 뛰쳐나올 수 밖에 없었다.

 

'그렇다면 괴물은 괜찮지 않을까?'

 

그런 생각에 한 번 도전해보려 했었다. 하지만 아직까지 괴물과 인간이 몸을 섞는다는 건 상당히 이질적인

일로 취급되는 상황이었다. 게다가 인간과는 상당히 다른 외형 때문에 결국 거기서도 거부감을 느낄 수 밖에

없었다. 그렇게 여러가지로 비참해하던 와중에 이 해골이 눈에 들어온 것이다.

떨리는 가슴을 애써 진정시키며 해골 옆에 앉아 해골의 머리를 쓰다듬는다. 해골이 순간적으로 움찔하는 게 

느껴졌지만, 것보다 생각 이상으로 부드럽단 사실에 속으로 깜짝 놀랐다.

남들이 알면 역겹다고 하거나 미친 변태새끼라고 하겠지. 하지만 어쩔 수 없어. 원해서 이렇게 된 게 아니라고.

나도 괴로운 건 마찬가지라고.

 

"가만히 있어."

 

해골의 머리를 천천히 쓰다듬은 다음, 인간으로 치면 뺨이라고 할 수 있을 법한 부위를 만진다. 

해골 주제에 생각보다 감촉이 좋고 부드러워 나도 모르게 자꾸 만지작거리게 된다. 

해골은 그 손길이 부담스러운 듯 난감한 표정을 지었지만, 그렇다고 내 손을 뿌리치진 못하고 있었다. 

역시 사람을 닮은 괴물이라 그런가, 생각보다 거부감은 들지 않는다. 그게 아니면 내가 인간에게 거부감을

갖게 된 걸지도. 어느 쪽이든 예전과 달라진 건 확실하겠지. 애써 머리를 흔들어 그런 생각을 지운 뒤

해골의 후드티를 천천히 벗겨내리자, 해골이 굳은 얼굴을 하며 옷을 꽉 붙잡았다.

 

"...영상, 잊었어?"

 

집중하는 게 흐트러지는 게 싫었기에 영상을 언급해 해골을 저지한다. 해골은 그 단어에 얼굴을 살짝 구기면서도

순순히 옷깃을 잡은 손을 놓았다. 그러자 새하얀 반팔티 너머로 역시 뼈로 된 가는 팔과 쇄골이 적나라하게

드러났다. 탄력있는 살이 있는 것도 아니지만 그 가느다란 곡선에 그만 저도 모르게 감탄할 정도였다.

반팔도 마저 벗길까 생각했지만 다짜고짜 전라로 만들면 역시 싫겠지. 그 생각을 하며 머리를 해골의 가슴팍에

살짝 갖다댔는데, 역시 뼈라서 그런지 반팔 너머 갈비뼈의 딱딱한 느낌이 전해진다. 그래도 싫지 않았지만.

고개를 들어 해골의 머리를 양 손으로 쓰다듬다가 귀가 없단 사실을 깨닫고 한숨이 절로 나왔다. 뭐 귀가

전부는 아니니까. 그렇게 생각하며 해골의 뒷통수를 양 손으로 감싼 뒤 천천히 얼굴을 가져갔다.

 

"ㅡ!"

 

입술이 없는 입은 딱딱하기 그지 없었다. 하지만 입 안에 생각보다 부드러운 혀에 놀람과 동시에 

그나마 다행이라고 스스로 안도했다. 혀까지 없다면 용기 내서 입을 맞춘 보람도 없었을테니까.

처음에는 잠시 혀를 움직이지 않고 고개를 살짝 비틀었다. 그 다음엔 아이스크림을 햝듯이, 혀를 살짝

움직이면서 입을 천천히 오므렸다 폈다 하며 해골의 입을 햝아가기 시작했다. 스읍 하고 공기 빠지는 소리와

침 고이는 소리가 입 안에서 멤돌다가 귓가에 달라붙는다.

해골은 입을 맞추는 게 싫었는지 고개를 저으려 했으나, 내 손 안에 고개가 붙잡혔단 걸 깨닫고는 눈을 감아버렸다.

나는 해골이 눈을 감건 말건 신경쓰지 않고 조금씩 조금씩 해골의 입을 집어삼키기 시작했다. 약간 답답하긴 했지만

처음부터 강하게 밀고갔다가 영상이고 나발이고 때려칠 것 같아 어쩔 수 없었다. 

 

"응, 읏....."

 

해골의 가느다란 신음에 입이 간질간질해지는 걸 느끼며 혀를 살짝 집어넣는다. 살짝 차가운 해골의 혀가

어떻게든 그 작은 입 안에서 피하겠다고 용을 쓰는 게 느껴진다. 그런 해골의 혀를 집요하게 쫓아가 휘감고,

쓸어내리고, 햝아본다. 더러는 혀 끝과 끝을 손가락 맞대듯이 부딪혀보기도 한다. 입을 살짝 벌려 숨을 

크게 내쉬기도 한다. 서로의 숨이 서로의 입으로 들락날락 거리며 달아오르기 시작한다.

해골의 숨이 살짝 가빠지는 걸 틈타 한 손을 내려 해골의 목을 살살 간지럽힌다. 손톱 끝에 목뼈가 달칵달칵

부딪히면서 경쾌한 소리가 나고, 해골은 그 손길에 감전된 것 마냥 몸을 바르르 떤다. 좀 더 목을 간지럽히니

눈을 더 세게 감고 몸을 비트는 게 목이 유독 예민한가보다. 

입에서 입을 떼어내니 침 한 가닥이 죽 늘어났다가 툭 끊겨 떨어져내린다. 그 다음 입을 목에 갖다댄 뒤

혀로 목뼈를 살살 햝자 감전된 것도 아니고 번개에 내리맞은 것처럼 펄쩍 뛰어오른다.

 

"그, 그만....!"

 

그만하란 말에 기분이 썩 좋진 않았지만 순순히 목에서 입을 떼어내니, 해골이 자신의 목을 한 손으로 감싸며

나를 쳐다봤다. 불안해하던 눈빛은 곧 힘없이 풀려버렸고 해골은 양 손을 축 늘어트렸다. 체념한 거....겠지.

그런 해골의 목뼈를 손으로 매만진 뒤 곧 날개뼈와 척추를 천천히 쓸어내려갔다. 그리고 다른 한 손은 

반팔 안 쪽으로 집어넣은 뒤 갈비뼈를 하나하나 만져보았다. 과학실 안의 해골 표본도 만져보지 않았으면서,

이렇게 생생하게 뼈를 만져볼 날이 올거라고 상상이나 했을까. 

곡선이 유독 강한 그 결을 따라가 흉골을 쓰다듬으니 해골이 다시 개구리라도 된 것 마냥 펄쩍 뛰어오른다.

이번에는 멈추지 않고 만지면 더 강하게 반응하는 곳만 골라서 쓰다듬자 해골의 꽉물린 입에서 신음이 새어나온다.

어떻게든 참아보겠다고 용을 쓰는 그 행동이 되려 자극하는 꼴이라는 건 모르나보네.

 

"하읏, 윽....! 그, 악!!"

 

장난끼가 돌아 척추뼈를 꽉 움켜쥐자 말조차 하지 못하고 비명을 내지르더니,

그럭저럭 버텨오던 해골이 꺽, 꺽 하고 숨 넘어가는 소리를 내며 침대 위로 풀썩 쓰러진다. 

가빠진 호흡과 하얀 얼굴에 살짝 올라온 열기가 나름 자극적이다.

해골이 누운 틈을 타 조심스럽게 반팔티를 벗겨본다. 힘이 빠진 탓인가 해골은 별 다른 저항도 없이 순순히

옷을 벗어보였고, 완전히 드러난 상체에 고개를 파묻고 흉골과 갈비뼈를 햝아내려간다. 바들바들 떨리는 해골의 상체를 따라

허리 부근에 도착하자 츄리닝 바지 안의 골반뼈가 보인다. 그 곳으로 손을 쑥 집어넣자 텅 빈 공간 안에 묘한 열기가 느껴진다.

 

"아, 악ㅡ!!"

 

해골이 말도 제대로 못하며 두 다리를 휙휙 내저은 탓에 발길질에 뻥 걷어차였다. 생각보다 아팠지만 속으로 꾹 누른 뒤

허공으로 치켜올려진 다리를 붙잡았다. 그 다음 내 다리 밑으로 하나씩 밀어넣자 다리 밑에서 달달달달 떨리는 게 느껴졌다.

해골은 무슨 말을 하려 하는 것 같았지만 그것들은 전부 뭉개진 신음으로 토해질 뿐이었다. 이젠 참는 기색도 없이

차오르는 숨을 내뱉거나 힘없이 신음을 토해내는 데 정신이 없었고, 나는 그런 해골의 얼굴을 쓰다듬은 뒤 

골반 안쪽으로 천천히 손을 집어넣었다. 

해골의 두 손이 이불보를 세게 움켜쥐며 파르르 떨린다. 긴장감으로 뻣뻣해진 게 여기까지 전해질 정도다.

허나 멈추지 않고 골반 안쪽 휘어진 부분을 쓰다듬거나 꼬리뼈를 살살 긁어내려본다. 그런 손짓이 더해질수록

해골의 몸에선 서서히 힘이 빠져나가더니 마침내 온 몸이 축 늘어져 힘없이 흐느적거린다.

천천히 바지를 벗기자 마침내 해골은 실오라기 하나 걸치지 않은 완전한 알몸이 되었다. 아니 '본'모습이라고 해야하나?

괜찮은 말장난이었다고 자뻑을 하며 해골의 허벅지 뼈에 입을 맞춰본다. 그 다음 골반 뼈에 얼굴을 묻은 뒤

열이 차오른 숨을 훅 불어넣자 해골이 숨 넘어가는 소리를 내지르는 게 머리 위로 울려퍼진다.

 

"흐, 그윽....!"

 

덜컥거리는 뼛소리가 마치 캐스터내츠 장난감을 갖고 연주하는 느낌이다. 하ㅡ한숨같은 숨결과 함께 해골의 골반을

혀로 햝는다. 갈비를 먹은 후 씻어낸 뼈를 햝으면 이런 느낌일까. 어떠한 첨가물도 들어있지 않은 무기질의 맛 말이다.

문득 답답한 하반신의 감각에 어리둥절해했다가 나도 모르게 놀랐다. 애인과 깨진 이후로 한 번도 반응하지 않던

하반신이, 몇 달 가까이 죽어서 일어서지 않던 내 것이 부풀어있었으니까. 하지만 수 많은 생각이 밀려올 틈도 없이

간만에 눈을 뜬 본능에 몸을 맡기며 내가 입은 바지도 벗어 내렸다. 그리고 꼿꼿하게 선 물건과 뼈만 있는 골반을

번갈아보며 잠시 망설였지만, 아무래도 상관없단 생각을 하며 천천히 둘을 맞추기 시작했다.

 

"ㅡ?!"

 

해골의 두 다리가 빠져나와 허우적거리는 게 등 뒤로 전해졌지만 애써 자세를 고쳐 잡고 조금씩 밀어넣기 시작했다.

그만하라고 소리치는 해골을 무시하고 마침내 내 것을 완전히 밀어넣는데 성공했다. 엉치뼈를 타고 척추뼈가 

끝을 타고 하반신으로 전해지는 느낌은 오묘하기 그지 없었다.

아주 천천히 뒤로 뺐다가 다시 앞으로 움직여본다. 문득 뼈 밖에 없는 이 해골이 이런 행위에 느낄 순 있을까 하는

의문이 들었지만, 허리의 움직임에 맞춰 헉 하고 숨을 들이키는 걸 보니 괜한 걱정이었단 생각이 들었다.

그런 생각을 몰아낸 뒤 다시 허리를 앞으로 움직였다가 뒤로 내뺀다. 천천히. 천천히. 아주 천천히....

 

'넌 제멋대로니까.'

 

.....아냐. 난 내 멋대로 하지 않아. 이를 악 물고 최대한 조심스럽게, 그러나 흥이 끊어지지 않도록 신경쓰며 허리를 움직인다.

내 허리짓에 따라 해골의 갈비뼈가 들썩였다가 푹 꺼지기를 반복하며 침대가 들썩인다. 해골의 손에 구겨진 이불보가

땀으로 축축해지는 게 한 눈에 보일 정도다. 

익숙해진건지 고통스러운 신음소리가 가라앉을 쯤 움직임에 속도를 붙여본다. 약간 빨라진 움직임에 어느 정도

안정되어가던 해골의 숨소리가 다시 격하게 차오르기 시작한다. 그러나 아까보단 덜 고통스러운 것 같은 소리에

조금 더 빠르게 움직여본다. 그렇게 조금씩 조금씩 해골의 반응을 살피며 속도를 올려본다.

 

"아읏, 윽!"

 

뻣뻣하게 치켜올려지던 해골의 다리가 내 허리를 감싸쥔 탓에 깜짝 놀라 하마터면 소릴 지를 뻔했다.

두 손을 해골의 등 뒤로 넣은 뒤 끌어안자, 해골의 두 팔이 내 등을 감싸안으면서 안겨온다.

쾌감일지 통증일지는 아무래도 상관없어졌기에 박차를 가해본다. 최대로 빠르게 움직이면서 품 안에서

해골의 몸도 거세게 흔들린다.

마침내 꽤 오랜 시간 몸 안에 쌓여있던 것이 몸 밖으로 빠져나간다. 동시에 해골의 골반 안 쪽으로

쏟아졌다가 흘러내리는 것이 희미하게 전해진다. 꽉 끌어안은 해골도, 나도 몸을 가늘게 떨다가

침대로 풀썩 쓰러져버린다. 내 밑에 깔린 해골은 아직도 끌어안은 팔다리를 풀지 않는다.

한참이나 해골도 나도 숨을 고르는 데 정신이 없었다. 그나마 내가 먼저 자리에서 일어나긴 했지만

내가 일어난 뒤에도 해골은 여전히 정신을 못 차리고 축 늘어질 뿐이었다. 급히 화장실로 가 하반신을 정리한 다음

수건을 가져와 방으로 돌아와, 뼈 주제에 땀으로 번들거리는 해골의 몸을 조심스럽게 닦아본다.

해골은 그런 내 손길에 고개를 힐끔 돌릴 뿐 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 나 역시 별 말은 하지 않고 해골의 몸을

구석구석 닦는데만 집중했고, 휴지도 가져와 골반 안 쪽까지 완전히 닦아내리니 그나마 좀 나은 몰골이 되었다.

그러고보니 이 해골의 이름은 뭘까?

 

"저기, 이름이 뭐야?"

"이런 와중에....그런 게 궁금해?"

"생각해보니 이름도 안 물어봐서."

"...."

 

해골은 힘없이 눈을 감았다. 그리고 토해내듯 한 마디를 던졌다.

 

"난 샌즈야. 뼈다귀 샌즈."

 

샌즈. 입으로 그 이름을 굴려본다. 샌즈. 샌즈. 사탕마냥 입에서 굴러가는 목소리가 웅웅 울려퍼진다.

창 밖에서 까치 소리가 들려와 그 쪽을 보니 햇살이 눈부셨다. 샌즈도, 나도 아무 말 없이 시간만 죽였다. 하염없이.


	3. Chapter 3

일이 막 끝난 뒤에 몰려온 것은 허탈감이었고, 그 다음으로 내 마음을 두들긴 건 미칠듯한 죄악감이었다. 

본능의 불씨가 가라앉은 뒤에야 슬금슬금 기어나온 이성은 나의 행동들을 가차없이 분석하고 평가했다. 

약점을 잡고 협박이라니. 삼류 에로영화도 써먹지 않을 것 같은 설정 아닌가. 두 손으로 머리를 쥐어뜯고

고개를 숙이고 절규해봤지만, 한 번 엎질러진 물은 다시 주워담을 수 없는 노릇이었다.

 

"미쳤어. 미쳤다고."

 

아무리 성욕에 굶주렸다지만 괴물과 잠자리를 해? 아니, 그것보다 더 중요한 건 내가 한 짓이

말이 좋아 협박이지 실은 강간이란 점이었다. 비록 상대방이 괴물이라해도 내가 한 짓거리가

범죄라는 점은 결코 변하지 않는다. 괴물한테도 강간이 성립되는지는 모르겠지만.

이 순간 만큼 두 다리 사이에 달린 것이 원망스러울 수가 없었다. 온 몸을 부들부들 떨다가

다른 집에 민폐라는 것도 아랑곳않고 비명을 질렀다. 물론 하나도 개운하지 않았지만.

혹시 신고당하는 건 아닐까? 영상이고 나발이고 아무래도 상관없다고 경찰에 신고하는 게 아닐까?

그렇게 되면 난 어떻게 되는 거지? 초범이니까 집행유예로 풀려날까? 아니, 그렇게 되도 전과가 남으니까

학교에서 퇴학당하겠지? 그리고 취직도 못하고 평생 범죄자로 살겠지? 설령 아무 일도 없이 잘 풀려도

이 사실이 알려지면 애인과 헤어지더니 괴물하고 잠이나 잔 변태 또라이라고 온 사방에 소문이 나겠지?

미칠 것 같다. 지금 당장 창 밖으로 뛰어내리면, 조금은 깨끗하게 죽을 수 있을까. 아니 이미 괴물과

잤다는 시점에서 글러먹은 걸지도. 그리고 왜 뛰어내렸는지 조사가 들어간 뒤 모든 게 밝혀지면 

살아있는 사람들이 흥밋거리로 씹어대겠지. 

 

"으아아아아! 미치겠네!!"

"'미'말고 '레'를 쳐보는 건 어때?"

 

갑자기 들린 목소리에 놀라야하는 걸까, 아니면 지독히도 재미없는 농담에 짜증을 내야하는 걸까.

그것도 아니면 그 목소리가 방금 전 돌아간 샌즈의 목소리란 것에 기겁을 해야하는 걸까.

어느 쪽도 선택하지 못하고 멍청이처럼 어버버 거린다.

옷을 챙겨입은 샌즈가 다시 돌아온 건 어째서일까. 이유는 짐작이 갔지만 일부러 아무 것도

모르는 척 해본다.

 

"왜, 왜 다시 온 거야?"

"'본'론으로 바로 들어가자고."

 

샌즈는 짧게 한숨을 토해낸 뒤 어깨를 으쓱했다.

 

"만족했어?"

"뭘?"

"괴물하고 잔 거."

"....."

"호기심인지 욕정인지 모르겠는데, 아무튼 그 정도면 충분하지 않아? 그러니까 그 영상을 지워주면 좋겠는데."

 

역시 영상이 목적이었구나. 나도 모르게 침을 꼴깍 삼킨다. 

솔직히 목적은 달성했다. 여친과 헤어진 뒤 배출되지 못하고 쌓여있던 것도 풀었고, 예전부터

갖고 있던 호기심도 어느 정도 풀었다. 그렇다면 샌즈가 원하는 데로 해주는 게 맞겠지.

하지만....

 

"싫다면?"

"허?"

"내가 왜?"

 

브레이크가 고장난 자동차에 올라탄 기분이다. 앞은 위험한 길 뿐인데 내릴수도 없는 진퇴양난의 기분.

스스로도 왜 이러는 지 알 수가 없었다. 간만에 굴러들어온 떡이라서? 아니면 아까 내가 걱정한대로

후환이 두려워서? 

아무 것도 알 수 없었다. 본인도 모르는 이유로 움직인다는 게 우습고 어이가 없었지만,

애써 아무렇지 않은 얼굴을 하고 자리에서 일어난다.

 

"넌 이 영상이 존재하는 한 나한테 함부로 할 수 없잖아?"

"....."

"이 영상을 지워버리는 순간, 네가 경찰에 오늘 있었던 일을 신고하거나 

증거인멸을 위해 날 마법으로 공격할지 어떻게 알아?"

"....참 '골' 때리는 일이네. 그래. 그렇게 생각할 수도 있겠네."

 

너무나도 쉽게 수긍하는 샌즈의 모습은 의아함을 넘어 이상하기까지 할 정도였다. 

샌즈는 씁쓸한 듯 웃다가 곧 힘없이 두 눈을 감고 어깨를 으쓱했다.

 

"그래. 시도는 좋았어."

"....."

"그렇다면 마음대로 해. 네가 만족할 때까지."

 

그런 샌즈의 모습과, 그 년이 헤어지는 순간 했던 말이 오버랩되면서 가슴이 격하게 뛰기 시작했다.

너는 제멋대로니까. 마음대로 해. 네가 만족할 때 까지.

숨이 제대로 쉬어지지 않는다. 물 속에 가라앉아 발버둥쳐도 숨은 쉬어지지 않고 물만 먹는 것 같은 기분.

그 불쾌감에 나도 모르게 샌즈에게 다가가 멱살을 잡고 잡아당긴다.

 

"나는....."

"....."

"멋대로....."

 

그러나 샌즈에겐 단 한 마디도 전달되지 않았다. 손에서 샌즈의 옷자락이 빠져나간다.

그대로 고개를 떨구고 한참이나 샌즈의 슬리퍼만 우두커니 쳐다봤고, 

샌즈는 그런 나를 앞에 두고 한참이나 서있었다.

어쩌면 그 년의 말이 맞았을지도. 무겁게 내려앉은 고개를 좀처럼 들 수 없었다.

 

 

그 날 이후 샌즈는 내 집으로 꼬박꼬박 들르는 게 일상이 되었다. 물론 매일 오는 것도 아니었고

자고 가는 일은 한 번도 없었다. 왜 그렇게 집에 꼬박꼬박 돌아가야하냐고 물으니

 

"뼛속까지 기다리는 동생을 위해서 말이지."

 

....라고 말한다. 그래서 동생이 뭐 갓난애기나 어린애인줄 알았더니, 저번에 봤던 그 해골이란다.

나보다 훨씬 큰 그 녀석이 동생이라니. 그렇게 큰 동생이 뭐가 걱정이라고 미련스럽게 돌아가는지도

모르겠고.

아무튼 샌즈와의 거래는 계속해서 이어지고 있는 중이다. 가끔 잠자리를 하기도 했지만, 발정기에 

허덕이는 개도 아니었기에 항상 그 짓거리만 한 건 아니었다. 때로는 평범하게 샌즈가 좋아하는 

브랜드의 맥주를 마시면서 텔레비젼을 보거나 아무 생각없이 바닥에 누워있기도 하고....

그렇게 샌즈와 함께 하루 하루를 아낌없이 낭비했다.

 

"뼈가 녹아내릴 듯 나른한걸."

 

샌즈는 항상 나른했다. 그건 맥주를 마시며 텔레비젼을 볼 때도 그랬고 잠자리를 할 때도 그랬다.

스스로 자진해서 나서는 것도 없었고, 싫다고 거부표시를 하지도 않았다. 뭘 하든 내가 움죽이면 

그것에 맞춰 반응할 뿐이었다. 마치 동전을 넣으면 거기에 맞춰 음료수를 뱉어내는 자판기처럼.

그리고 그건 지금 이 순간도 마찬가지였다. 샌즈는 아픈 듯 얼굴을 찌푸리면서 숨을 헐떡여도

그만두라거나 좀 살살해달라는 말은 결코 하지 않았다. 말없이 움직이던 허리의 속도를 낮추자,

샌즈의 표정이 아주 살짝 풀어지는 게 보였다. 

샌즈의 검은 눈구멍 안에 둥둥 떠있는 하얀 눈동자가 데굴데굴 구른다. 그리고 나를 한 번

힐끔 쳐다봤다가 다시 시선을 떨구는 것이었다. 잠시 움직이던 것을 멈추고 샌즈와 나는

숨을 천천히 고르는데, 샌즈의 갈비뼈가 부풀었다가 푹 꺼지는 것에 시선을 뗄 수가 없었다.

 

"왜, 멈춘...."

"네가 아파하는 것 같아서."

 

샌즈는 고개를 휙 돌리고 후딱 '본'게임이나 끝내라고 내뱉었다. 나는 그런 샌즈의 모습에

바싹 약이 올라 손을 뻗어 샌즈의 얼굴을 붙잡았다. 그리고 살짝 입을 맞춘 뒤 아주 천천히

혀를 뒤섞기 시작했다. 두 손에 잡힌 샌즈의 얼굴이 경직되면서 움찔하는 게 느껴진다.

귀찮으니까 적당히 대주고 끝내겠다는 그 태도가 영 마음에 안 들었다. 졸지에 적선을 받는

거지가 된 것 같기도 하고 말이고, 상대방이 아픈데도 멈추지 않고 욕구 채우려고 움직이는 건

싫으니까. 상대방도 즐거워야 나도 좋고 상대방도 좋은 거 아니겠어?

 

"읍....."

 

경험이 많은 것도 지식이 많은 것도 아니지만, 내 움직임에 따라 미묘하게 바뀌는 샌즈의

표정이나 반응에 따라 몸을 움직인다. 어딘가를 쓸어내리면 간지럼을 탄다. 어딘가를 

햝으면 눈이 동그랗게 떠진다. 어딘가에 바람을 훅 불면 불쾌한 듯 살짝 얼굴을 찌푸린다.

그리고 그 모든 걸 하나 하나 머릿속에 넣고 최대한 표정이 일그러지지 않는 방향으로 움직인다.

샌즈의 표정이 살짝 누그러진 걸 보고 입을 떼어낸 뒤 꽉 끌어안아본다. 뼈 밖에 없어서

딱딱하고 푹신하진 않았지만 그건 그거대로 나쁘지 않다고 생각했다. 가을의 마른 나뭇가지처럼

경쾌한 건조함이 살갗 속으로 스며들어오는 걸 느끼며 다시 허리를 움직인다.

샌즈는 숨을 헐떡이며 눈물을 그렁그렁거렸다. 기쁘거나 쾌감과는 상관없는,

신체에 가해지는 자극 때문에 일어나는 반응이겠지. 아무래도 상관 없었지만.

심술꾸러기 아이처럼 허리에 살짝 힘을 가하자 샌즈가 '힉!'하고 짧은 탄성을 내뱉는다.

 

"하읏, 윽, 읏....!"

 

허리가 움직일 때마다 샌즈는 신음을 토막토막 흘리며 고개를 푹 숙였다. 그렇게 한동안

매달린 인형처럼 덜컹거리던 샌즈는, 정을 토해내자마자 힘이 빠진건지 내 가슴팍에 

완전히 기대고는 두 팔을 축 늘어트렸다. 

그런 샌즈의 두개골을 쓰다듬은 뒤 조심스럽게 안아올려 꼿꼿하게 선 내 것을 빼낸다.

깔아놓은 수건 위로 떨어지는 체액이 끈적거린다. 그것을 재빨리 치운 다음 미리 준비해둔

보송보송한 수건으로 샌즈의 몸을 천천히 닦아낸다. 이따금 예민한 곳을 건드리면 샌즈는

가늘게 신음을 토하며 몸을 웅크리곤 했다.

 

"....."

 

샌즈는 멍한 얼굴을 하다가 한숨을 쉰 뒤 마른 세수를 했다. 그리고 두 손으로 얼굴을 가리고

한참동안 달팽이마냥 몸을 바싹 웅크렸다.

 

"왜 그래?"

"별 거 아냐. '골'이 지끈거려서."

 

샌즈는 아무 것도 아니라고 말한 뒤 자리에서 일어나 화장실로 갔다. 물이 틀어지는 소리와 함께

솨ㅡ하고 길게 물 쏟아지는 소리가 희미하게 들린다.

몸을 가볍게 닦고 흰 면티와 반바지를 입는다. 그리고 냉장고에서 차가운 보리차를 꺼내 단숨에

들이마신뒤, 해소되는 갈증에 카타르시스를 느끼며 나도 모르게 크ㅡ! 하고 거친 소리를 낸다.

그렇게 최고조에 달한 기분에 젖어있는데 돌연 현관 쪽에서 문 두들기는 소리가 들린다. 

누구냐고 외쳤으나 대답은 돌아오지 않고 문 두들기는 소리만 계속된다. 택배 시킨 것도 없는데?

그런 생각을 하며 현관문에 달린 구멍으로 바깥을 바라봤다.

 

"자기야~"

 

저 얼굴, 저 목소리. 한 번도 잊은 적 없는 그 년의 모든 것이 문 하나를 사이에 두고 있다.

심장이 미칠듯이 뛰어오르고 있는 철컥 철컥하고 문고리 당기는 소리가 들린다. 그리고 다시

문 두들기는 소리가 들린다. 행여나 숨소리가 들리는 게 아닐까 저도 모르게 입을 틀어막는다.

그냥 가버리라는 내 소망과 다르게 곧 문에 철컥 하고 쇠 맞물리는 소리가 들린다. 맞다.

저 년이 여벌 열쇠를 가지고 있었지. 살인마가 문을 열고 들어오는 걸 보는 피해자의 심정이

이런걸까. 심장이 터지다못해 입에서 튀어나올 것 같다.

 

"자기야~보고 싶었어~"

 

술에 취했다는 게 멀리서 봐도 알 수 있었다. 신발도 벗지 않고 다가오더니 내 품에 고개를

묻고 비비적거린다. 평소에 자주 뿌리는 향수 냄새가 너무나도 지독해 토할 것만 같았다.

 

"자기야, 자기는 나 믿지?"

"...."

"그 때는....내가 조금 외로웠던거야. 정말이야~ 지금까지 자기만 생각해왔어...."

 

입을 떼기도 전에 물컹한 살덩이에 입이 막힌다. 쿵쿵거리던 심장 따윈 생각도 안 날만큼

머리가 새하얗게 변해버린다. 손톱이 유달리 긴 두 손이 내 가슴팍을 슥 그으며 아래로 내려간다.

싫다. 내 살을 가를 것 같은 이 손톱도. 내 허리춤으로 내려가는 반대쪽 손도. 입 안으로 

기어들어오는 덩어리도. 입술에 들러붙은 물컹한 살덩이도. 내가 준 샴푸냄새 감도는 머리카락도.

뒤섞인 술 냄새랑 향수냄새도. 전부, 역겹고 구역질나고 메스껍고 토할 것만 같다.

 

"꺅!!"

 

뱀처럼 휘감은 몸을 밀쳐내고 입을 벅벅 문지른 뒤 부엌의 싱크대에 침을 탁 뱉어낸다.

입을 문지른 팔에 분홍색 립스틱이 묻어 번져있다.

 

"뭐하는 거야!"

"나가."

"뭐?"

"당장 나가!!"

"뭐? 나가라고? 너 어떻게....! 아니, 잠깐만."

 

갑자기 입을 다물더니, 곧 쿵쿵대며 집안으로 기어들어온다. 나가라고 팔을 붙잡자 매섭게 뿌리친다.

술에 취해서 그런지 상당히 거칠다.

 

"물 소리? 뭐야. 누구 있어?"

"나가라고 했지."

"말해! 어떤 년이야!"

"당장 나....."

 

퍽! 시야가 번쩍하면서 둔탁한 통증이 밀려온다. 고개를 숙이고 바라보니 탁자 위에 뒀던 휴지곽이

살짝 구겨진 체 바닥을 뒹군다. 이를 악 물고 고개를 들었을 땐 그 년이 문을 연 뒤였다.

 

"헤. 이것 참 부끄러운 걸."

 

샌즈는 능청스럽게 커다란 수건으로 제 허리를 감싸고 밖을 나왔다. 그 년은 당황스러운 듯 

'어? 해골? 해골이 어떻게...?'라고 어버버 거리며 털썩 주저앉았다. 

 

"해골이라 뼈 밖에 없지만, 좀 부끄러운걸."

 

샌즈는 능청스럽게 안방으로 들어가버리고, 망할 년은 나와 바닥에 떨어진 휴지곽을 

번갈아가며 쳐다본다.

 

"당장 나가. 신고하기 전에."

"자, 자기야. 난....."

"경찰에 신고할까. 아니면."

 

그 말을 한 뒤 부엌으로 달려가 후라이팬을 들고 다가가자, 망할 년은 누구보다 빠르게

집 밖으로 뛰쳐가버렸다. 한참이 지나 그 년의 발소리가 들리지 않은 뒤 후라이팬을 바닥에

내던졌다. 요란한 소리와 함게 후라이팬이 튕겨져 아무렇게 굴러간다. 그 후라이팬을 발로

걷어찬 뒤 현관으로 다가가 문을 닫고 체인을 건다.

 

"뭔가 '골'때리는 일이 있었나보네."

"...."

"보아하니 전 애인 같은데, 다시 한 번 잘해보는 건....."

 

정신을 차려보니 내 손에 멱살을 붙잡힌 샌즈가 허공으로 들려올려졌다. 안 그래도 작은 몸이

허공에서 바둥바둥 발버둥을 친다. 힘겹게 내 손에 매달리면서도 샌즈는 웃는다. 

다시 잘해보라니? 날 버리고 내 친구랑 들러붙은 년이랑? 못 볼 꼴 다 본 년이랑? 

언제 또 배신할지 모르는 년이랑? 손에 절로 힘이 들어가자 샌즈가 살짝 얼굴을 찌푸린다.

 

"이제 적당히 하라고."

"뭘 적당히 하라는 거야!!"

"언제까지 이럴 수 있을 것 같은데?"

"뭐?"

 

그 말에 샌즈를 붙잡은 손에서 힘이 풀린다. 바닥에 착지한 샌즈가 옷을 붙잡고 구겨진 곳을 편다.

 

"오늘은 운 좋게 일을 다 치른 후에 와서 망정이지, 만약에 누군가 우리 둘이 하는 짓을 보기라도 하면?

나 같은 게으르고 무심한 해골이야 아무래도 상관없지만, 아직 한참 사회생활을 해야하는 넌?"

"그건.....!"

"감당할 수 있어? 괴물이랑 살을 맞대는, 아니 난 해골이니까 뼈를 맞대는 사이라고 해야하나?

이 사실이 들켰을 때 넌 감당할 수 있어?"

"......"

"그리고 넌 지금 인간이랑 그게 안 된다고 하지만, 그건 저 여자와 겪은 문제 때문이지 원래부터

그랬던 건 아니잖아."

 

샌즈는 냉장고에서 보리차를 꺼낸 뒤 벌컥벌컥 마신다. 턱에 흐른 보리차를 슥 닦은 뒤 다소 피곤한

눈빛으로 이 쪽을 바라본다.

 

"시간이 지나면 아픔도 가라앉을거고, 그러면 굳이 나 같은 해골이나 아까 그 여자가 아니더라도

다시 사랑할 수 있겠지."

"....."

"친구야, 잘 생각해봐."

 

오늘은 이만 갈게. 샌즈는 평소 하던대로 현관문이 아닌 베란다 쪽으로 간다. 그리고 어느 때처럼

그 곳에는 아무 것도 남지 않았다.

샌즈가 떠난 뒤 텅 빈 집 한 가운데서 많은 생각을 한다. 샌즈가 한 말은 틀린 게 없다.

아직 괴물과 인간 사이가 다소 시끄러운 와중에, 괴물과 배를 맞대는 사이라는 게 퍼진다면

사회생활은 완전히 끝장난다고 해도 과언이 아니다. 물론 시간이 지나면 조금 나아질진 몰라도,

그 때가 1년 후가 될지 10년후가 될지, 내가 죽을 때 쯤일지 확실히 장담할 수 없다.

그 때가 올 때까지 샌즈와 나는 항상 조마조마해야겠지. 아니, 그 전에 샌즈와 나는 내가 찍은

영상 하나로 연결된 얄팍한 관계. 영상 따위 상관없다고 샌즈가 잠적을 타버리기라도 하면

그걸로 끝인, 실보다 더 얄팍한 관계. 그런 관계인 우리 둘이 그런 날이 올 때까지 버텨낼

믿음이나 신뢰 따윈 없겠지.

겨울은 멀었는데 그 어느 때보다 추운 밤이었다. 

 

"난 멋대로 하지 않아...."

 

새벽 동이 텄다. 옷깃은 축축했고, 눈은 따가웠다. 고개를 들고싶지 않았다.


	4. Chapter 4

처음에는 서러움이 복받쳐 울고 또 울었다. 하지만 소리내어 울어도 가라앉지 않는 서러움에 애꿎은 바닥을 

주먹으로 내리치고 또 내리쳤다. 그래도 가라앉지 않는 아픔에 아무도 없는 허공을 향해 분노하고 한탄했다. 

하지만 아무도 오지 않았다. 아무도 위로해주지 않았다. 아무도 꾸짖지 않았다. 

 

"....."

 

마지막으로 본 샌즈의 표정이 아른거린다. 평소보다도 더 힘이 빠진 것 같은 모습. 과학실에 걸린 표본보다도 

더 메마른 것 같은 표정. 당장이라도 바스라져 내 곁에서 사라질 것 같은....

핸드폰을 손에 쥐고 잠금을 푼다. 그리고 몇 번이나 샌즈를 찍어둔 영상을 돌려본다. 아무 접점도 없었던 샌즈와 

나 사이에 다리를 놓아준 영상. 내겐 기회였지만 샌즈에겐 목줄이 된 영상. 

핸드폰을 내던지고 무릎을 끌어안고 고개를 숙인다. 무릎 위로 눈물이 떨어지면서 다리를 타고 흘러내리고, 

두 손으로 쓰라린 눈가를 닦으며 코를 훌쩍인다.

 

'친구야, 잘 생각해봐.'

"무엇을? 무엇을 잘 생각하란건데?"

 

가슴을 쥐어뜯는다. 모든 게 미웠다. 그 년이 나를 배신하지 않았다면 이렇게 망가지지 않았을텐데. 

샌즈는 그 장소에서 느긋하게 핫도그를 팔며 햇살 아래에서 졸았겠지. 나는 샌즈의 존재 자체를 모른 체 

학교를 다니며 학점 걱정도 하고 술도 마시면서 울고 웃었겠지.

그 년 때문이야. 아니 그 년과 노닥거린 그 새끼 때문이야. 두 사람 모두 처음부터 몰랐다면 좋았을텐데. 

하다못해 샌즈라도 마주치지 않았으면 좋았을텐데. 아무도 몰랐다면 아픈 일도 일어나지 않았을텐데.

너는 제멋대로니까. 닥쳐. 네 마음대로 해. 닥쳐. 닥쳐. 전부 다 닥쳐. 멋대로 했으니까. 멋대로 범했으니까. 

원하는대로, 손 가는대로.....

 

"아아아아!!!!!"

 

그 년이 내 머리에 던진 휴지곽을 집어들고 유리창을 향해 내던진다. 설마 깨질까 반신반의한 유리창이 

요란한 소리와 함께 상쾌하게 깨진다. 와르르 무너진 유리조각들이 사방으로 흩어져 형광등 불빛에 반짝반짝거린다. 

꼭 겨울에 흩날리는 눈 같기도 하고 광고 속에 나오는 다이아 같기도 하다.

그 유리조각들을 멍하니 바라본다. 얼마나 지났을까. 좀 더 찬란하게 빛나는 유리조각들을 보고 고개를 들자, 

이제 막 고개를 내민 태양빛이 찬란하게 쏟아지면서 새벽빛을 몰아내고 있었다.

그 찬란함에 고개를 돌리고 집을 나선다. 나 같은 게 바라보기엔 너무나도 눈이 부신 광경이었다.

 

"아냐. 아냐."

 

나는 진작에 부서졌어. 한 번 깨진 건 되돌릴 수 없어. 몇 번이나 외쳐도, 

그 절박한 말은 누구 하나 들어주는 이 없이 새벽빛과 함께 저 멀리 밀려난다.

 

 

 

"최근 괴물들도 이용할 수 있는 테마파크가 한참 인기라고 합니다. 이 테마파크는 에봇산 지하의 명소들을 본 따 만든...."

 

그놈의 뉴스가 뭐가 재밌는지 샌즈는 나른한 얼굴을 한 체 뉴스를 감상하고 있었다. 물론 정말로 샌즈가 

진지하게 뉴스를 보는지는 모르겠지만. 어쩌면 뉴스를 켜놓고 머릿속으로는 다른 생각을 할 지도 모르지.

워낙 비싼 탓에 아껴먹던 보드카를 꺼내 아낌없이 잔에 붓는다. 그 다음 오렌지주스를 넣고 섞는다. 

누가 보면 술도 참 허접하게 먹는다고 욕할 법도 하지만, 아무렴 어떠냐. 이거 은근 맛있다고.

얼음까지 동동 띄운 뒤 샌즈에게 내밀자, 샌즈는 평소에 주던 맥주가 아니라는 것에 놀란 듯 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.

 

"헤? 오늘은 가볍게 마시려고?"

"보드카에 오렌지주스 섞은 거야."

 

샌즈는 내가 내민 주스를 받아들곤 벌컥벌컥 마셨다. 꽤 맛이 좋았는지 별 불평도 않고, 거의 원샷에 가까운 기세로 잔을 비웠다. 

어린아이만한 몸집을 가진 해골이 주스를 단숨에 들이키는 광경은 생각 이상으로 재밌는 구경거리였다.

내가 생각 이상으로 웃고 있었나보다. 잔을 비운 샌즈가 나를 보고 고개를 까딱거리는 걸 보면.

 

"뭔가 재밌는 일이라도? '골'이 울릴 기세로 웃는데?"

"아, 그런 게 있어."

"그래? 흐아아암...."

 

샌즈는 하품을 길게 하더니 고개를 툭 떨구고 잠이 들었다. 그의 손에서 빠져나온 컵이 데구르르 구르다가 멈추고, 

그 컵을 집어든 뒤 샌즈의 옷 주머니를 뒤져 핸드폰을 꺼낸다.

한참동안 샌즈 옆에서 핸드폰을 뒤져본다. 빙고. 샌즈의 게으른 성격이라면 핸드폰도 아무렇게나 방치할 줄 알았지. 

핸드폰에 잠금이 걸려있지 않은 건 기본이고, 문자나 통화 내역도 고스란히 있다. 

 

"토리엘....하고 파피루스.....가 가장 많네."

 

대충 문자를 살펴보니 토리엘은 여성인 것 같고, 아주머니라고 부르는 걸 보면 나이가 좀 있나보네. 

게다가 이렇게 농을 주고 받는 걸 보면 사이가 가까운 것 같고.

 

'파피. 잠시 토리엘 아주머니 집에 가있을래?'

 

그렇게 문자를 보낸 다음, 샌즈의 핸드폰을 들고 집 밖으로 나서려다, 샌즈에게 다가가 두개골을 톡톡 두들겨본다. 

확실하게 잠들었네. 괴물도 인간이 먹는 수면제가 먹히는 지 몰랐지만....뭐, 코끼리도 한 방에 재울만큼 강력하다고 했으니 

일이 끝날 때까지 일어나진 못하겠지.

행여나 샌즈가 깨어날까봐 조심스럽게 작업을 한 다음 후드를 뒤집어 쓰고 집 밖으로 나간다. 

가로등 빛이 희미한 길을 걷는 내내 발걸음이 가볍다. 저도 모르게 콧노래를 흥얼거리며 걸음을 옮길 만큼.

 

 

 

"아, 일어났어?"

 

약효가 생각보다 쎘나보다. 하루가 꼬박 지나고 나서야 일어난 걸 보면. 물론 덕분에 일이 훨씬 순조롭게 진행되었지만. 

고마워요 약쟁이 아저씨. 그 약 엄청 끝내줘요.

샌즈는 얼굴을 찌푸리며 자리에서 일어났다가, 주변이 낯설다는 걸 깨달았는지 주변을 둘러보며 어리둥절한 얼굴을 했다. 

 

"여긴 어디야?"

"아, 여긴 바다 근처 숙박집이야. 외진 곳이라 사람도 없고 공기도 상쾌해."

"?"

"그 전에 뉴스 볼래? 요즘 같은 시대는 아무리 외져도 인터넷은 터지니까."

 

싱글벙글 웃으며 핸드폰을 내민다. 핸드폰을 살펴보던 샌즈는 곧 얼굴이 딱딱하게 굳고, 

인간과 같은 피부가 없는데도 얼굴이 파랗게 질린다.

 

'반괴물주의자의 방화로 괴물 1명과 인간 3명 사망. 화재로 재산피해.....'

'사망한 괴물은 대사 측근의 괴물....'

'괴물의 마법은 인류에게 위협이 된다는 그들의 주장, 허나 반론이 만만치 않아.....'

'영상 속 인간들에 대한 증언 속출, 폭행혐의로 구속....'

'인간인가. 괴물인가....'

'마법이란 것은.....'

 

샌즈가 핸드폰을 내던지고 내게 달려든다. 뭐, 놀라는 것도 충분히 이해가 가지.

 

"뭐야."

 

샌즈가 내던진 핸드폰을 힐끔 쳐다본다. 화면에는 샌즈가 평소에 즐겨입는 옷이 불에 그슬려있는 사진이 올라와있었다.

그제야 샌즈는 본인이 입고 있는 옷이 다른 옷이란 걸 깨닫고 경악한다. 어째 좀 늦게 깨닫는 것 같지만.

 

"너.....대체 무슨 짓을 한 거야?"

"밖에서 얘기할까? 출출하면 내가 뭐 먹을 거 사다 얘기할 수도 있....."

"당장 말해!!"

 

샌즈의 손이 허공을 가른 순간, 내 몸이 뭔가에 붙잡힌 것처럼 당겨지더니 벽에 내동댕이쳐진다. 

우와. 방금 온 몸에 소름이 쫙 돋았어. 그 조폭들이 겪었던 게 이런 느낌이었구나.

하, 하하. 메마른 웃음이 나온다. 어제 하루 내내 신경을 곤두세운 탓이었을까. 

아니면 이제 되돌아올 수 없단 것 때문일까. 아니면 둘 다 일까. 둘 다 아닌걸까.

 

"알았어. 말할게. 거두절미하자면, 내가 가진 영상과 네 집 주소를 반괴물주의자한테 보냈어. 

그것도 아주 과격한 놈들한테."

"뭐?"

"그리고 네가 잠든 사이 네 동생을 피신시킨 뒤 너희 집 근처로 갔어. 그나마 다행인 점이라면 

샌즈 네 집이 상당히 외진 곳이라는 거였지. CCTV도 거의 없었고."

 

그게 아니었다면 이 계획은 시작부터 난관이었겠지. 그렇게 말하자 샌즈의 눈에서 눈동자가 사라졌다.

 

"그리고 네 옷과 네 핸드폰을 들고 집 안으로 들어갔어. 그 다음엔 가스벨브를 전부 열어놓고...."

"....."

"아, 생각해보니 미안하네. 네 동생이랑 네 물건이 불탔으니....뭐 그건 어찌어찌 해결되겠지."

 

샌즈가 당황스러운 듯 눈동자를 굴린다. 분노하던 얼굴은 점차 혼란으로 뒤바뀌어갔다.

 

"아무튼 대충 장치를 해놓고 집을 빠져나왔어. 아니나다를까 반괴물주의자 녀석들, 

혹시라도 들킬까봐 엄청 조심스럽게 왔더라고. 그리고 네 집으로 몰래 침입하더라."

"너...."

"그리고 녀석들이 들어간 지 얼마 안 되서..."

 

펑!! 하고 터졌지. 일부러 손동작까지 동원해서 요란스럽게 말했거늘, 샌즈는 반응이 없다.

 

"혹시라도 녀석들 중 살아남는 녀석이 있는 건 아닐까 걱정했어. 하지만 그 자리에 계속 있을 순 없었어. 

보통 방화범은 사건현장에 남는 경우가 많으니까....거기 오래 있다간 의심을 받을 게 뻔하니까."

".....!"

"그저 빌었지. 녀석들이 확실하게 죽었길. 뭐 다행히 뉴스를 보니까 전부 죽었더라고. 

게다가 평상시에 하던 짓거리가 너무 많아서, 별 다른 의심도 안 샀더라고."

"...."

"그렇게 해서 인간들에게 나름대로의 정당방위로, 그것도 상처입히지 않고 상대방을 제압했을 뿐인 괴물 하나가

험악한 반괴물주의자들의 테러에 의해 희생되었단 비극적인 시나리오가 탄생했지."

 

샌즈에게 다가가 머리를 쓰다듬어본다. 몇 번이나 쓰다듬어봐도, 

이 부드러운 감촉은 이 세상 어느 인간도 괴물도 줄 수 없을 거다.

 

"그 때문에 여론은 괴물에 대한 동정론 쪽으로 기울고 있어. 괴물들의 마법에 의해 다친 사람 숫자보다 

사람에 의해 다친 괴물이 더 많다는 통계도 나오고, 반괴물주의자들은 상당한 비난을 받고 있지. 

물론 여전히 괴물을 타도하잔 말도 있지만...."

"....."

"그나저나 샌즈 너 의외로 대단한 녀석이었더라? 네가 괴물들의 여왕과 상당히 친하다는 것과 

대사 쪽과 연이 있었던 것 때문에 더 크게 주목받더라. 덕분에 일이 더 수월해졌지."

 

샌즈를 꼭 껴안으니 격하게 뛰던 가슴이 조금씩 가라앉는 게 느껴졌다.

 

"괴물 측과 친괴물주의자들은 이 사건을 어떻게든 공론화시키고 이용해먹으려는 것 같더라. 

결과적으로 괴물들에게 좋은 일 아니겠어?"

"...."

"네 동생은 너무 슬퍼하는 것 같지만....시간이 지나면 모두 해결되지 않겠어?"

 

샌즈가 했던 말을 그대로 전달하자, 샌즈는 기겁하며 내 품에서 벗어나려 발버둥쳤다. 흥. 놓칠 수 없지. 

껴안은 팔에 힘을 꽉 주고 샌즈의 두개골에 뺨을 비빈다.

 

"가지 않는 게 너한테도 괴물한테도 좋을 걸. 샌즈 너가 죽었다는 사실은 괴물들에게 기회로 쓰이고 있으니까.

만약 여기서 네가 살아있단 게 알려지면, 기껏 나온 동정론이 죽어버릴 걸?"

 

샌즈의 몸에서 힘이 쭉 빠진다. 그래도 뼈만 있는 몸이라 푹신하다거나 부드럽진 않지만,

아무렴 어때. 지금도 좋은데. 

 

"괴물은 죽으면 먼지가 되잖아? 덕분에 네가 죽었다는 사실을 각인시키는 데 별로 어렵지 않았어.

뭐, 평소에 네가 우리 집에 올 땐 순간이동으로 온 덕분에 네 행선지가 노출되지 않은 것도 한 몫 했고."

"대체...."

"샌즈 넌 이제 귀찮은 일은 아무 것도 하지 않아도 돼. 노점상에서 핫도그를 팔거나 동생 뒤치닥거리 안 해도 돼. 

한동안은 외진 곳을 돌아다니면서 좋은 공기도 쐬고, 간만에 맛있는 것도 먹자."

"왜...."

"샌즈 넌 아무 것도 안 해도 돼. 편하게 있으면 돼. 난 널 귀찮게 하지 않아. 집안일도 안 시킬거야. 

장도 안 봐도 돼. 편안하게 해줄게."

"어째서....."

"상냥하게 해줄게. 아프지 않게 해줄게. 원하지 않으면 얼마든지 안 해도 돼. 너를 편안하게 해줄게. 

네가 좋다는 대로 해줄게."

 

눈물이 떨어진다. 어? 왜? 뭐가 슬퍼서? 슬플 이유는 없잖아? 전부 잘 된 거 잖아?

 

"멋대로 하지 않을테니까...."

 

가지 마. 떠나지 마. 곁에 있어줘. 사람이 무서워. 사람과 스치는 게 두려워. 사람과 만나는 게 싫어. 

괴물도 역시 무서워. 하지만 넌 아니야. 사람이 아니면서도, 사람에게 익숙한 모습을 하고 있어.

그래서 네가 좋아. 너만큼은 유일하게 곁에 있어도 무섭지 않은 존재야. 그러니까 나랑 같이 있어줘.

 

"제발....."

 

짠 내음의 바닷바람이 불어왔다. 샌즈의 머리 위로 눈물 방울이 떨어진다. 통. 통. 그 맑은 소리가

숙박집 앞에 걸린 풍경소리에 섞여 흩날린다.


End file.
